


That's My Sister!

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Mark's twin sister.





	That's My Sister!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You couldn’t help but laugh at your brother’s attempts to get people to stop looking at you. You had just transferred over with the merge, which is why people hadn’t known McSteamy had a twin sister who was equally as hot. 

“So that’s how a female Mark Sloan looks like.”

“What about you and Derek, Meredith?”

“Me and Derek? Those were just rumors.”

“Wait. Grey, you’re bi?”

“Yeah, just never saw a woman I wanted to be with, until now.”

Callie and April were now making bets on which doctor would get to be lucky with you. You were completely oblivious to the fact there was even a bet going around. You were more focused on completing a surgery with your brother. He would be tackling the face, while you worked on the patient’s knee. 

________________________________

“If you want, Y/N, I can get people to leave you alone.”

“Mark, you’re older than me by two minutes. Let’s calm down for a second.”

“No way. I heard all these people, some of them from your hospital, and some I personally know, talking about how they want to do things to you and with you!”

“Were there any safe words mentioned?”

“Y/N!”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You were only teasing your brother. It would take more than a pretty face before you went out for drinks with someone, much less get into bed with them.

_______________________________

“Dr. Sloan!”

You didn’t turn around in case Meredith meant your brother. You had to when she placed her hand on top of your shoulder.

“Yes, Dr. Grey?”

“Are you done for the day?”

“Is it morning already? How long have I been here?”

“It’s only 9 p.m. I meant, are you done for today? No surgeries? You can go home?”

“Yeah. Just finishing up this chart. What did you need?”

“Let’s talk surgery, but at your place with food.”

“Sure. Might as well start talking strategies for our joint surgery next week. And since our schedules don’t align until next Thursday, sounds perfect.”

_________________________________

“You put more thought into these surgeries than your brother, Y/N.”

“That’s only because he’s got more experience. Did he tell you that I took a year off of school because I wanted to stay in France?”

“Really? France for an entire year?”

“Well, not really an entire year. I stayed there for about six months. Then, I went to Spain before coming back here and finishing up school. I just needed a break. I told myself that once I started working, I’d rarely get the opportunity to do this. To travel. Just relax. Don’t get me wrong. I love working, but I’m glad I got to do some traveling before setting roots here in Seattle. Have you ever been to France?”

“Just once. It was a study abroad opportunity. I think it saved my relationship with my mother, knowing that there was an ocean between us.”

“Did you at least enjoy the experience?”

“I did, Y/N. I really did. So how do you like working with your brother?”

“It’s not that different from when we were younger, actually. Every summer before we turned ten, we ran our own popcorn and lemonade stand. After we turned ten, we then upgraded our business to washing cars, putting air in bike tires, and mowing lawns. It was great. I even helped deliver newspapers. I was willing to wake up early. Mark wasn’t.”

“Sounds like you had a decent childhood.”

“Yeah. It helped having him there. Then, when I grew older, I wanted to spread my wings. He was all for it. As long as I promised to come back. Thanks for suggesting you coming over. I know some of the others think I’m being too careful when it comes to talking everything out. It just -”

“It makes you more sure of yourself. I get it, Y/N. I do. We’re all so busy, but that shouldn’t mean we’re too busy to go over game plans when it concerns our patients. You don’t have to worry about that with me. And really, it’s no wonder you have 90% success rate with surgeries.”

“Mark’s is 93%.”

“Yes, but it’s like you said. He’s had more time. And you’re still one of the best. I’m kind of glad about the merger. I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to work with you.”

“And I wouldn’t have had the chance to talk to a beautiful colleague.”

Your eyes widen, and you quickly put down your beer.

“Meredith, I didn’t - I’m sorry. That was completely unprofessional of me. I’ll understand if -”

Meredith silences you by kissing you. 

“Don’t be sorry. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I wanted something like this to happen. Just let’s leave our personal lives here?”

“I agree 100%.”

____________________________

You and Meredith were dating and had been for eight months. You would each sneak into one of the many empty rooms (closet or not) in the hospital to spend time with one another unless you two were able to go home right away. Mark, unfortunately, caught you one day. He had the key you gave him for emergencies, and you and your girlfriend, Meredith, had just taken each other’s tops off, when he barged in. 

Needless to say, he was shocked.

“Y/N? Mer? What?”

“Relax, Mark. Meredith and I have been dating for some time. I’ll explain later. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Would you be okay babysitting your niece? Like right now? I’m going to pick her up and then bring her here.”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you soon.”

“So, that must mean everyone’s getting laid tonight except for us?”

“I’ll make it up to you, Dr. Grey.”

“I’m counting on it, Dr. Sloan.”


End file.
